God Hand
The God Hand is a gun available for Lance in . Description The God Hand is a rugged cannon seemingly made out of the same whiteish-yellow material as the Kitten Kingdom Ruins and the Temple of Godcat. It also appears to have been made from some stone statue. It has two main barrels, along with two smaller ones located on top. The weapon's buttstock is decorated with an elaborate pattern which resembles the face of an ancient figure. The God Hand lacks an iron sight or scope, like most of Lance's other guns. The God Hand's stats vary between games, though it always has a strong stat and poor offenses. However, in EBF3 it has a small defensive bonus but has and penalties, while in EBF4 it has no defensive stats or penalties of any kind, but does have a considerable stat. The God Hand is one of the few weapons that change elements between games; it is in EBF3 and in EBF4. While not particularly satisfying in the stat department, the God Hand is notable for being able to drain HP from targets. This gives it something of a defensive role, working in concert with its strong HP to have high potential healing but is undermined by its low stats. Overall, the God Hand is an HP draining weapon with an odd niche that generally can be outdone by better weapons. In EBF3 the God Hand resists , and , with Death and Doom becoming immunities at level 5. In EBF4, it resists and , with only Weaken becoming an immunity. It can be bought in the Goldenbrick Resort Equipment Shop for 70 000 gold. |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl3MP = 5% |lvl4MP = 10% |lvl5MP = 15% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 15% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 15% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Weaken |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |BonusSkillPower = (60%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 5 |item42 = Solid Spike |item42number = 1 |item51 = Elixir of Life |item51number = 1}} |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl3MP = 5% |lvl4MP = 10% |lvl5MP = 15% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 15% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 15% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Weaken |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 5 |item42 = Solid Spike |item42number = 1 |item51 = Elixir of Life |item51number = 1}} Found in the restricted 20 Medals Area, which becomes accessible after getting 20 Medals. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Guns Category:Lance